Happiness for Tomorrow
by apocadelic
Summary: Happiness... maybe not for today but it will come for a better tomorrow. Will You find it or... will It find you? [OshiRyo ,TezuFuji, and part of FujiRyo]
1. The End for a New Beginning

Hi… It's the first time I write fanfiction and this is the first Tennis No Ohjisama Fic. Thank you so much for Ishka for the beta reading and the help. So… here's the story…

Disclaimer: The probability **Prince Of Tennis** is not mine is 100 percent. I don't own the song too, **"Learn to Fly"** is **a1** who sing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End for a New Beginning**

* * *

The sky was clear, and it was windy. It wasn't too hot, and the temperature was just right for a morning walk. Wherever one would look, the surroundings clearly spelled a beautiful day ahead. 

"Really, it's such a beautiful morning. Don't waste it." A sweet voice spoke nearby. "Rise and shine, Ryoma-san." A gentle hand started to shake his shoulders.

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open. Heaving a sigh, he wondered what was so beautiful about the morning at all…

-----

"_Ryoma… I'm sorry, I think I can't continue this relationship." Fuji said._

_Ryoma, shocked, couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything. Deep down, his heart already knew the reason, and he knew he didn't have any chance to change it._

"_Ryoma…"_

"_It's fine, Fuji-senpai, I understand." he smiled weakly. "I wish the best for both of you."_

"_Ryoma… I… It's not that I'm not happy with you but…"_

"_You just can't forget him, right, Fuji-senpai? Even if you seemed happy with me everyday, you still haven't forgotten him. Don't be sorry for the choice you made." He tried to keep his face look calm, although he could feel his body starting to tremble._

"_Arigatou, Ryoma. Arigatou…" Fuji smiled, caressing the shorter boy's cheek as if for the last time._

_Ryoma, though reluctantly, quickly withdrew._

"_Ah, senpai, sorry but I have to go now." He spoke, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I need to have my racket's strings checked. See you tomorrow at school." He stood up. "Be happy with him…" As he said this, he held on to the edge of the table for support. As subtly as he could, he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself before getting out of their usual café- a place he was sure he would probably try to avoid from now on._

'_**Be happy with him… Syuusuke.'**_

_Unbeknownst to him, Fuji's sharp eyes didn't miss a thing. Softly, as if whispering a prayer, Fuji spoke as his gaze followed Ryoma's retreating back. "Ryoma… Thanks for the happy moments you gave to me. I just can't live without Kunimitsu by myside, and now he's back…" Fuji clenched his fists, and sighed. "I'm sorry…"_

-----

It had only been a day since he broke up with Fuji Syuusuke, and today was the day to face reality.

'_The first day I have to face him after…that.' _Ryoma sighed. He didn't know what to do if he met that person.

"Ryoma-san…?" Nanako's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "It's time for school…You have morning practice, right?"

'_**I'm not ready… I can't face him… I need more time.'**_ Ryoma unconsciously whishpered.

"Sorry?"

"Ah, um… Nanako-san, please call Ryuzaki-sensei. I think I'll be absent. But only for morning practice." Ryoma said.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-san?" His cousin peered at him with worried eyes.

"Mm. I'm fine. Thanks. It's just a little headache." He lied.

"Okay… Just rest for a bit, then. I'll call Ryuzaki-sensei." Nanako exited his room to make the call, leaving Ryoma to fall back to his gloomy thoughts.

---000---

"Hoi… Momo, Ohayo." The hyperactive redhead shouted.

"Ohayo, Kikumaru-senpai." Momo replied with a big yawn.

"Eh…, where is Ochibi nya? Don't you two usually come to school together?"

"Oh, I came to his house to pick him up but Nanako-san told me that he will miss the morning practice. He has a headache but…"

"Nya!!!! OCHIBI IS SICK!!!!" Kikumaru shouted hysterically.

"Calm down, Eiji…" Oshi tried to placate him "and what did she say Momo?" Oishi asked.

"He will be here for afternoon practice."

"The possibility that Echizen is lying is 89 percent, and that he's really sick is 11 percent. But… since it's his cousin who said so, then the probability that he is sick goes up to 90 percent."

"WUAH…! Inui, since when have you been standing behind me?" Kikumaru yelled, looking like he saw a ghost. Inui just smirk.

Not far from where the others were busy talking, Seigaku's tensai heard the entire conversation, and his face was unusually serious. He had a very good guess behind Ryoma's absence.

'_**Ryoma…'**_He frowned_**'You're okay, right?'**_ Lost in his thought, he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Syuusuke, I'm sure he's fine."

"Kunimitsu, I know, he will." He smiled to the one he loves.

---000---

**When you feel the dream is over  
Feel the world is on your shoulders  
and you lost the strength to carry on  
Even though the walls may crumble  
and you find you always stumble through  
Remember never to surrender to the dark**

"It's time to face reality." Ryoma said to himself. "Yoshi… I can do it." Ready or not he had already made up his mind to face it.

'**Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end **

He knew there was no way he could avoid his seniors forever. He knew in this game called love he could never force Syuusuke to choose him. If he really loved him he would let him go He knew it from the very start and yet… it seemed so impossible to get over what had happened.

He walked to school, and he arrived right before class begun, making him feel a bit relieved. The rest of the day seemed to pass without any problems, until the afternoon practice came. When he entered the club room he saw the very person he was hoping to avoid.

"Ryoma… ah, is it still ok for me to call you by your first name?" Fuji asked tentatively.

"Should you still do so…?" Ryoma answered softly, forcing a weak smile, as if to tell the older boy he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"You're right…" Fuji hesitantly grinned back. "Echizen, are you okay?"

'_**No, I'm not.'**_ he inwardly sighed.

"I'm fine Fuji-senpai, just a little headache. Where is Buchou?" Ryoma asked, trying to change the subject as he struggled to keep his voice as nonchalant as usual.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Echizen…, I…"

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma sighed. "You're not wrong, don't blame yourself. You have the right to choose whom you want to give your love to. Trust me I'm fine."

He knew Fuji still felt guilty, and he didn't want it. It was also his fault. He knew from the very start that Fuji's heart was for Tezuka only, then why did he take the risk to be his lover?

Fuji was shocked. It seemed that Ryoma could read his mind.

"…"

"I'll go run for warm up Fuji-senpai, see you on the court." He turned around and left.

Looking after Ryoma with sad eyes, Fuji thought dejectedly._** 'Why do you lie to me? I know you're not fine. Why don't you hate me? Why do you wear that 'mask'? Why Ryoma? Why?'**_

**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly**

Throughout afternoon practice Ryoma seemed just fine but some people knew better. Ryoma was far from 'fine'. His Cyclone Smash, his Twist Serve, and his movements were rather strange.

"Is something bothering Ochibi nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"Echizen is too energic today." Said Kawamura.

"Fshu…" Kaido agreed.

"Oi… Echizen, can't you lessen your power? It's too much." Momo shouted.

"Momo-senpai, if I did that it won't be fun." He smirked.

"There's 93 percent probability that there's something bothering Echizen. What do you think, Tezuka?" Inui asked the person standing beside him as they closely observed Momo and Echizen practice.

"Hn." He answered without showing any expression on his face but in his heart he felt worried for the one he had chosen to become Seigaku next Pillar.

Not far from there, Fuji was also watching the practice and he couldn't concentrate on his own game.

"Fuji, are you okay?" Oishi asked.

"Ah, I'm fine, Oishi."

"Everyone's paying attention to Momo and Echizen's game, Echizen is far from his usual self."

After afternoon practice was over…

"Ochibi…, want to go for some burger?" Kikumaru gave Echizen his hug.

"Eiji, let him go, he can't breathe…" Oishi said worriedly.

"Oh, gomen Ochibi, gomen…"

"Mada mada da ne senpai. I can't I have something to do. Thanks for the hardwork." And he left.

"Nya Ochibi so cruel…"

"I think he'll be fine, right senpai?" Momo asked, as if trying to convince himself. His best friend may be small, but he was strong… Right?

"You're right." Oishi grinned timidly. "His arrogance, it's just him."

"Let's go home, minna." Said Oishi.

They walked home except for two people- Fuji and Tezuka.

"Mitsu…"

"Syuusuke, he'll be fine, don't blame yourself." Tezuka said and Fuji just smiled.

"Why do you smile?" asked Tezuka.

"That's just what he said to me. I think he hates me but he doesn't…"

"Hn."

"I'm lucky ne, finally be with the one I love and He doesn't hate me."

"He'll be fine. I trust him, Syuu."

"Me too Mitsu, me too, I just wish one day he'll find the right one, ne."

"He'll find, he deserves to be happy more than anyone." They smiled.

And they walk home together holding hands.

**In your head, so many questions  
the truth is your possession  
the answer lies within your heart **

**You will see the doors are open  
If you only dare to hope and you  
will find a way to fight  
the fears that kept you down  
'Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end**

On his way home, Ryoma felt more exhausted than usual. As he crossed the park, the pink petals falling all over were swaying with the wind, as if dancing around him. Too tired to take another step, he sat on a park bench. It was lucky, he thought, that there was no one at home. His father and mother had gone to America for their other son, Ryoga, while Nanako went to Hokkaido for her university task, which was supposed to last for a month.

---

"_Are you sure you're fine, Ryoma-san? I can still cancel my visit to Hokkaido."_

"_I'm fine. If you cancel it you won't be able to graduate, right?" Ryoma said firmly._

"_Ok, just… If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me, Ryoma-san. You know my phone number, right?"_

"_Ehm."_

"_Oh, I've got to go or else I'll be late. See you in a month, Ryoma-san." She hastily ruffled his hair, making the younger boy scrunch his nose, then left._

---

Ryoma himself couldn't understand what was wrong with him. At these times, it should have been normal to cry but why couldn't he shed a single tear? That was just one of the questions plaguing his mind, confusing him even more.

Why did he even want to be Fuji's boyfriend when he knew that someday the Tensai would leave him?

"Why?" Ryoma weakly whispered to the air.

How will he ever get through this?

**Looking at your situation  
there's so much that you can do  
now's the time to make your stand  
this is just an observation  
in the end it's up to you  
the future's in your hands**

Ryoma just sat there, not knowing what to do. He knew he must move on, he must make his own future, a future without Fuji Syuusuke.

Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't move forward just yet. He was stuck at a dead end. How could he possibly take a step when he didn't know where to go? As he looked up at the darkening sky, something warm trickled down his cheeks. But he was too absorbed in his thoughts to even notice.

**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly  
Give it time  
Then you'll learn to fly**

**Give it time…**

**Then You'll learn to Fly**

Time… He just needed time …

---000---

A tall boy slightly raised the sleeve of his uniform to look at his wristwatch.

'_**If I hurry up, I might be able to …'**_ He thought as he hastened his pace. When he glanced to his right, he saw the park. Then he remembered that if he crossed the walkway lined with Cherry trees, it would be faster than if he walked all the way around park.

Along the way, he noticed that there was still someone at the park even though it was starting to get dark. The lone figure looked familiar.

"Hm? Isn't that…"

The curiosity made him decide to approach the figure. However, just as he got closer, the street light beside the bench switched on, illuminating its surroundings. When its light shined upon the younger boy's face, he inevitably noticed something that was quite out of place.

'_**Echizen … He's crying…'**_

He knew right away that the younger boy needed someone to be with him.

As for Echizen, he would never have expected that what he thought was the worst day in his life was just "The End for a New Beginning".

* * *

So… How is it? Is it fine? 

Do you like it?

Can you guess who will Ryoma meet?

Just tell me what on your mind, critique and suggestion are welcome.

So… Review please…

See you all on the next chapter.


	2. The Fall and The Beginning

Hi…, thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Again thanks for Ishka for the beta reading.

Disclaimer: I think **Prince of Tennis** still **NOT** mine. (and will **NEVER** be mine)

Fuji and Ryoma first game, you can watch on the anime episode 39-40. Ryoma's match against Jyousei Shounan, Shinjyou, episode 83-85.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fall and The Beginning**

* * *

Ryoma, surprised when the street light beside the bench switched on, looked up at the sky. Only then he had realized that it was already twilight. 

'_**Was it drizzling?'**_ He touched his cheek. _**'No?' **_He gasped. _**'Did I just…?' **_He hurriedly wiped his tears away.

'_**I should get going.'**_ He whispered absently.

When he stood up, he found out that he was not alone. On his right, not far from where he sat, a tall boy with glasses was looking at him curiously.

As their eyes met, Hyotei's Tensai realized the boy's usual 'mask' was already back in place.

"Isn't it rare to meet you here, Echizen? What are you doing here this late?" He asked as he walked towards the boy.

"Betsuni." Said Ryoma nonchalantly. "What are you doing here … Hyotei Gakuen is far from here."

'_**That's the Echizen I know.'**_ Yuushi shook his head, smiling lightly.

"It doesn't matter, but it seems you forgot my name." Oshitari smirked.

"Eh… your name is… Oshiri… Otari…" Ryoma kept saying, trying to remember.

"Maa it's Oshitari Yuushi, don't forget that." Oshitari sighed.

"Che… Ne, want to play?" Ryoma himself didn't know why he asked that of the older boy.

'_**Maybe… Tennis can help me forget him.'**_

"Sure, why not? Where?"

"Uh… at a tennis court?" Ryoma chuckled, what a surprisingly stupid question from a genius, and of someone from Hyoutei, nonetheless. The Monkey King will cry. "I know one near this park." He nodded to the direction court of the tennis court.

'_**What a cocky brat.'**_ Oshitari inwardly chuckled as he followed Ryoma.

For Oshitari, of course he wanted to know what had happened to the younger boy. But he knew if he asked directly, the cocky boy would never tell him if his life depended on it. He knew what kind of person Echizen Ryoma was. Hyoutei's Tensai didn't even deny that he had a little interest on the small boy. Since he saw this boy's wonderful performance against Sanada from Rikkaidai and his own Buchou, the little prince had attracted him.

---000---

They reached the tennis court in less than five minutes. When they arrived, no one was there. Still ignoring the silence, Ryoma put his 'Seigaku' bag down, took out the red racket he always used, and entered the court.

'_**Ah… looks like he's ready for battle.'**_ Oshitari smirked and entered the court.

"So… One set match, how about it?" Oshitari looked at the boy.

"Mm. Fine with me." Looking anywhere but at the older boy, he positioned his racket across the net. "Which?" He spinned.

"Rough"

The racket fell down "Ah… your serve." Oshitari declared, watching Ryoma nonchalantly march towards the service area, before he himself moved towards his side of the court.

'_**Oh, you'll use the twist serve so early.' **_He knew it as soon as their gazes met.

Echizen served.

'_**No, this twist serve is… not like I used to see. This power...'**_

He hit it back without difficulty. He became Hyotei No Tensai for nothing if he couldn't return it.

They hit rally, and Ryoma ended it with a drop shot.

"Love-15"

"Not bad Echizen."

"Mada mada da ne."

"But you can't beat me with only that." He smirked

"Whatever… Can I serve now?" Not waited for an answer he had already served the ball.

'_**Your movements seem distracted. What is bothering you? This is not your tennis.'**_ Oshitari observed 'The next Seigaku Pillar carefully.

He saw a chance. When Ryoma went in front of the net and left the back right side open, he smashed the ball.

"15- all." He smirked. "I've told you, you can't win easily."

Ryoma only glanced at him and started to serve. It took almost 15 minutes for the first game.

"One game to love. Change court. I won't lose that easily." Ryoma walked to the opposite court.

"Ah… but you know, Echizen, it's only the beginning." Oshitari assured his win.

"Just hurry up and serve." His eyes showed his determination to win this game. He was ready to return Hyotei no Tensai's serve.

'_**Be patient or I'll beat you easily.'**_ He said with low voice and served.

"There's nothing I can't return." Ryoma put on his trademark smirk and returned it with ease.

"If you say so." He chased the ball then hit it. "What about this one?"

"Too easy." Ryoma slid under the ball.

'_**Drive B!? I've always wanted to try his Drive B.' **_He smirked, eyes beginning to light up though concealed by his glasses, watching Ryoma falling into his trap. He returned it and… it's a lob.

"Yoshi… My chance." Ryoma returned it with a smash.

'_**Higuma Otoshi!? It can't be right, it… It's just…like that time'**_

---

"_I'm allowed to beat you, right, Fuji Senpai?"_

"_Sa… Go easy on me." Fuji just smiled_

---

'_**That afternoon match…, that's the first time he showed me his power. It's the same as that time, I returned the ball with Drive B and Syuusuke returned my smash with his Higuma Otoshi.' **_Ryoma looked at the other side. _**'Syuusuke...???' **_He froze.

'_**What's wrong with him?'**_ Oshitari, confused, could only look back at Ryoma's expression.

"Echizen, are you alright?" He tentatively walked towards the net.

Hearing someone call his name brought him back to reality.

"Ah… fine. You can serve." He tried to keep his voice steady.

Even though he was confused, Oshitari nodded, thinking it would better to let it go for the time being. He served the next ball. Ryoma chased the ball and returned it. It ended with Oshitari giving another lob.

'_**Well then, should I try giving you another lob…?"'**_

Again Ryoma smashed it and Oshitari countered it with Higuma Otoshi.

---

"_Echizen-kun…" Fuji ran towards Ryoma. "How is your injury?" He smiled._

"_Hah??? What injury?" _

"_The one you got from your match against Jyousei Shounan, Shinjyou-kun."_

"_Oh… fine. Domo." Ryoma picked up and looked down on his can of Ponta. Fuji didn't miss the childlike glint in those golden eyes whenever the baby of their team held the canned soda._

"_Saa… do you want go out with me, then?" Fuji continued, smile (which, in Ryoma's opinion, was far too innocent to be harmless) still in place._

"_Eh!??" Ryoma blinked. "Why should I go out with you?" Without bothering to wait for older boy's answer, he drew the beloved drink towards his lips and drank blissfully._

"_You're so clueless, ne." Fuji chuckled. "Ehm… because it's …" He whispered something near Ryoma's ear._

_Ryoma promptly choked._

"L_et's go…" Fuji pulled the younger boy's arm._

_The poor boy was still too shocked to say or do anything._

"_**Ehm… Because it's our first date"**_

---

'_**Why did he purposely make me hit a lob so many times? I'm sure he can counter it.'**_ He chased the ball and… another lob.

---

"_Ne Fuji-senpai, Why did you ask me to go out with you?"_

"W_hy? You don't like it?"_

"_Che…" Ryoma pulled lower his hat. "Aren't you dating Tezuka-buchou?"_

"_How did you know?" Fuji didn't have any idea how Ryoma knew about it._

"_Che…I'm not that stupid, you were happy when he's around."_

_Fuji's face turned sad. Unbeknownst to him, Ryoma saw it._

'_**Something is wrong with Fuji-senpai.'**_

"_We broke up before he went to Germany." He sighed but quickly smiled._

"_So…Why did you ask me to go out with you?" _

"_Isn't that obvious? I'm interested in you."_

"_Hah!?"_

'_**You're cute when you're clueless.'**_

"_Sa…Ryoma-kun, can I date you?"_

"_Aren't we doing it now?" Ryoma blinked._

_Fuji laughed._

"_What's wrong Fuji-senpai?" _

"_I mean… do you want to be my boyfriend?" Fuji opened his blue eyes and smiled genuinely._

_Ryoma saw it, Fuji's blue eyes and smile touched his heart. He didn't deny that he already had feelings for the Tensai._

'_**I want to see him happy.'**_

"_Why not?" Ryoma answered it with a little smile of his own._

'_**I want to make you happy, I want to see your happy smile, Fuji-senpai.'**_

_---_

'_**Syuusuke.' **_He desperately looked around at the opposite court, as if searching for something, but all he could see was his memories with Seigaku tensai that he desperately wanted to forget.

---

"_Fuji-senpai, play seriously." He hit the ball._

"_Ne Ryoma, if I played seriously will you call me Syuusuke in return?" He smiled and hit back._

"_Iya da." He blushed and missed the shot._

"_Ne, it's not that hard, right?"_

_Ryoma paused for a while, thinking._

"_Ok" He pulled lower his cap to hide his blushing face._

"…"

"_Syuusuke." He said with small voice. Fuji, of course, heard it._

"_What? I can't hear you." He chased_

"_SYUUSUKE NO BAKA, play seriously." _

"_Saa… It's ok for now." He smiled when saw the younger boy blush twice in row. It was a new record._

_On that evening match Echizen Ryoma lost to Fuji Syuusuke 6 game to 7._

---

Ryoma couldn't concentrate on the game anymore. The time he passed with Fuji Syuusuke kept flashing in his mind. He chased the memory, _their_ memories- the first time they dated and the first time they kissed, and…

"_**Ryoma… I'm sorry, I think I can't continue this relationship"**_

Suddenly everything went black. He fell to the ground, the last word he said before fainted was…

"Syuusuke…"

As soon as he saw the boy in front of him fall, Oshitari rushed towards the younger boy leaving his racket behind.

"Echizen! Echizen! Are you okay?" He carried the smaller boy and laid the petite form on the nearest bench.

"He has a fever…" By accident, he noticed the contents of Ryoma's half open bag. There was a wallet and some keys. He opened it and saw a picture of the Seigaku regulars on the right and on the left was Ryoma's student card. He read the address…

"Isn't this place is near?"

He hastily packed their belongings and carried Ryoma on his back toward the smaller boy's home. It only took a few minutes until they arrived. He pressed the bell but no one replied. He remembered the key he found earlier. He used the key to open the door.

---000---

He entered the house and took Ryoma on the nearest bedroom he found unlocked.

Oshitari hurriedly called his father**(1)** but it couldn't get through. He called his father's office, the nurse said his father was in the meeting room.

"It's bad, he needs a doctor." He said to himself as he dialed another number.

"_Oshitari residence, Siroshi speaking."_

"Ah, Siroshi-san, please call doctor Harada to come at Sakura Street 30th. It's an emergency."

"_Yuushi-bochama, are you injured?"_ The man on other line hurriedly asked.

"No, not me. And pick me up!"

"_Understood."_

Oshitari hang off. Suddenly he felt something beside his left leg. He looked down and found a Himalayan spotted cat looking at him curiously.

'_**I can't believe the arrogant Echizen Ryoma has a cat.'**_

"Meow???"

Oshitari chuckled "Are you worried about him?"

"Meow." Oshitari kneeled and carried the cat to his owner.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He put the cat down. The cat leapt on the bed and sat beside Ryoma, gently rubbing its cheek against Ryoma's.

He wondered why there was no one home so he decided to look around. When he found the phone, he saw that the light signaling for a new message was flashing. He decided to check it.

'_You have 1 new message:'_

**Yo… Chibisuke, are you still alive? Oyaji asked me to call you to let ya know that we'll be in Florida until next week so don't call us. Oh, we'll have to go now, bye… I'm coming Kaa-san…**

'_So his family went back to America.__**'**_ This time he heard the bell ring. He walked to the front door and opened it.

A middle age man stood in front of the door.

"Doctor Harada, please come in." He greeted the doctor. "He's inside, still unconscious."

"Show me the way." They headed back, Oshitari leading the way to the room.

After the doctor checked Ryoma, he gave the younger boy an injection.

"He'll be fine. He was just too tired. After he drinks this medicine, he'll be okay." He gave Oshitari the prescription.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Okay, I'll be going now.

They left the room. When Oshitari opened the front door…

"Oh, Yuushi-bochama, doctor Harada, Good evening." He bowed.

"Good evening, Siroshi-san. Ok, I'll take my leave then. If his condition gets worse just call me immediately." The doctor got in his car and left.

They entered the house walked back to the room.

"Yuushi-bochama, your mother has a message for you." Siroshi gave him a piece of paper.

"Oh… so she's here." He smiled after read the note.

'_**I have no choice then.'**_

"Siroshi, help me carry the cat, won't you? I'll take him home."

Oshitari carried Ryoma towards his car, put him down, and quickly went back to lock the door. After making sure all the doors were locked and the power shut off, he got on his car. They drove off to Oshitari's mansion.

---000---

After they arrived, Oshitari carried Ryoma and entered his place, the cat followed him.

"Yuu-chan, about time! Where were you? Why didn't you…" A girl running from inside the mansion toward him stopped abruptly when she saw Ryoma…

"Kawai…" Oshitari chuckled upon seeing how her eyes sparkled.

"Meow…" She looked down at the cat and kneeled.

"Hi, little fellow, is he your owner?" She brushed her finger through the cat's furs.

"Meow."

"Yuu-chan, is he your boyfriend?" She stood up, not waiting for answer. "Kaa-san, look! Yuu-chan brought his boyfriend home!" She shouted hysterically. "So, he's the reason you didn't pick me up at the airport, huh?" She winked her eyes.

"Come on, give me a break. It's already enough trouble." He sighed.

"Yuriko… don't tease your brother." A woman walked down the stairs towards them

"Yuushi, what's wrong with him?" The woman asked when she saw Ryoma, peering at the sleeping boy with worried eyes.

"Kaa-san, he has a fever and his family went back to America."

"Poor boy…" Yuriko whispered near Ryoma's face.

"Eh… what's wrong nee-san?"

"He looks so depressed."

"Ah… How did you know?" He blinked, surprised and at the same time quite curious.

"Your sister doesn't study Psychology for nothing." She said softly. "Quick, take him to your room. He needs rest." She beamed.

"Why my room?"

"He's your boyfriend, you must take care of him."

"He's not…"

"All the same, he needs someone to take care of him, Yuushi dear." His mother said with a gentle voice.

"That's right. Oh, and little fellow, you must be hungry right? Come with oneechan." She headed the kitchen and the cat followed her.

---000---

Oshitari gave up and took Ryoma to his bedroom. As soon as he got in, he laid Ryoma down on his bed.

"Yuushi, how is his fever?" His mother asked when she entered her son's bedroom, carrying a bowl of cold water moments later.

"Not like before, but still high."

"You must apply cold compress on him, here."

"Ah, thanks, Kaasan." Oshitari took the bowl and put the cold towel on Ryoma's forehead.

"How's your aunty doing?"

"She's fine, Kaa-san. She sent her regards for you, Tou-san, and Nee-san." He took the towel in the cold water, wrung it and put it back on Ryoma's forehead.

"And who is the cute boy?"

"Kaa-san, you don't think right…" He saw his mother and she only smiled softly.

"He's also a regular on the tennis team, but from another school. I met him on my way to the bus stop."

"You played tennis and he fainted."

"Ah. As always, you know everything, Kaa-san." He sighed, smiling.

"Only about my family. You haven't eaten anything, right? Come on."

"But what about him?"

"He'll be fine." His mother chuckled playfully. "Hmm… Are you worried?"

"No. I think I'm hungry." He said flatly as he stood up.

'_**Now, you say you're not concerned, but one day you wil bel, Yuushi. One day you will be…'**_

They left the room headed to the dining room.

---000---

"**Where Am I?" **Ryoma opened his eyes and all he saw was a beautiful prairie.

The sky was clear and blue, the wind was perfect, and he could hear the birds singing. He sat up and looked around, and was surprised when he heard someone greet him.

"**Hi…" **Ryoma turned his head and saw a boy standing behind him.

"**Who are you? And where am I?" **His eyes followed the boy when the stranger sat beside him.

"**Welcome to my world, Echizen Ryoma." **The boy said with a smile.

Ryoma was shocked when he heard the boy call his name.

"**Your world? Who are you? How do you know my name?"**

"**Of course I know, Ryoma, because I am your happiness." **He said, still smiling.

"**Why should I trust you?" **Ryoma looked the other way.

'_**Besides… Now I'm not happy, how can he be my happiness?' **_Ryoma thought doubtfully.

"**Ehm… I don't ask you to trust me, but one day you'll believe in me." **He said softly but seriously.

Ryoma looked into the stranger's eyes. Again the stranger smiled and this time the smile was more genuine.

"**You know… It's just the beginning."**

* * *

**(1)** Oshitari's father is a doctor.

* * *

Yeah… It's the second chapter… so what do you think guys? 

Is it okay? Or not?

Do you enjoy it so far?

What do you think will happen next?

Anyway… Review please…

See you all on the next chapter


	3. Dream and Reality

Thanks for everyone who gave their review, I really appreciate it. By the way give all your love to Ishka-chan for beta reading.

Disclaimer: Still like before **Tennis no Ohjisama **of course NOT mine.

_Ehm... I replaced the second chapter since there were some grammatical mistakes_ XD

And here is the third chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dream and Reality**

* * *

"**What do you mean by** '**It's just the beginning'?" **Ryoma, confused, asked 'his happiness'. 

"**Hn…"** The boy lay on the green grass. **"One day you will understand, Ryoma."** The stranger looked straight into Ryoma's golden eyes, smiling reassuringly, confident that one day, the little prince would find the answer himself.

---000---

After dinner, Oshitari came back to his room carrying a bowl of porridge that his mother prepared earlier for the young boy. The usual chat they had during the meal went on and on long after they finished eating, he had to reheat the porridge in the microwave because it had gone cold. Oshitari checked Ryoma's forehead to see whether the younger boy's fever already went down or not.

'_**Still like before.' **_Like he had done before, Oshitari took the damp cloth, dipped it in a bowl of cold water and squeezed the excess water off before putting it back on the younger boy's warm forehead.

"It's time to do my home work." When Oshitari was about to stand up, he heard the smaller boy whisper.

'_**Syuusuke…'**_

Even if Ryoma said it in a low voice, Hyoutei's tensai could hear it clearly.

'_**Syuusuke? Tensai Fuji Syuusuke?'**_

Though Oshitari didn't know what happened to the little prince, he was quite sure it had something to do with the Seigaku's tensai. And whether or not he was willing to admit it this puzzling problem had affected him somehow. He couldn't concentrate on his homework at all. For some reason, his mind kept wandering to the younger boy and his mysterious problem.

---000---

Ryoma felt a bit relaxed in this 'other world', but somehow, his heart still felt somewhat hollow. Maybe if he had still been with Fuji Syuusuke, this dream would be much better.

'_**Syuusuke…' **_Ryoma uttered in an almost soundless whisper.

"**Ryoma, do you still love Syuusuke?"** The stranger asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Ryoma was confused at the boy's question. _**'If he really is my happiness, he should already know the answer already, right?'**_

"**Are you really my happiness?"** Ryoma ignored the boy's question

"**Don't push yourself to believe in me, time will answer."** The boy also didn't bother to give more explanation to convince Ryoma. **"So, do you still love him?"**

"**He is the first person I gave my heart to, how can I forget him easily?"** Ryoma sighed.

"**Ne, Ryoma, you remember what you wished for when you accepted Syuusuke?"** The boy sat up and continued to say. **"You did it, he was happy with you back then and you were too."**

"**That time was the happiest time of my life."** Ryoma said out of the blue.

"**You will do anything to keep his happy smile even if that means to let him be with the one he loves."**

"**As long as he is with Tezuka-buchou, there's no place for me in his heart. I'm not his happiness."** Ryoma sadly said.

"**Ryoma… just as you are not his, Syuusuke is not your happiness too. He is sincerely worried about you."** The stranger stood up then gave Ryoma a gentle smile. **"… But he's not the only one."** With the smile lingering on his face, he started to walk away.

"**Wait… what do you mean 'he's not my happiness'?" **

The stranger stopped and looked at Ryoma over his shoulder. **"One day, you will understand."** With one last smile, he walked away. **"He… will…"** Suddenly the wind started to blow, and Ryoma couldn't hear clearly the boy's last sentence.

"**Wait, what did you say?"** He shouted but the boy just continued to walk and in a flash the scenery around Ryoma darkened.

Ryoma couldn't see anything. He mused that the place was just like his heart- dark, hollow, and silent. The little tennis prince tried not to let the feeling of emptiness conquer his heart but it was useless. It won and there was nothing Ryoma could do.

---000---

After finishing his homework, Oshitari walked towards Ryoma to check the boy's fever again. The older boy was shocked when he saw the little prince's tears. Not knowing what he did, Hyotei tensai sat beside the younger boy.

_**'There it is again... This feeling...'**_ He wiped away Ryoma's tears. _**'What happened to make even someone as strong as you break like this?'**_ Realizing what he was doing, he quickly withdrew his hand. _**'And why is it that seeing you like this make me feel as if... as if I can also feel your pain?'**_

---000---

'_**It feels so warm...'**_ Ryoma felt 'something' touching his cheek and it comforted his heart. A moment later, Ryoma was surprised when he saw an open door with a dazzling light in front of him. Ryoma could see someone's shadow but the light was too bright, he couldn't see clearly who was there.

"**Ryoma, let's go. Everyone is worried about you. Come…"** Ryoma heard a voice, he recognized it belongs to the stranger who claimed to be his happiness. The stranger's voice was so gentle it felt hypnotic.

---000---

Oshitari saw Ryoma's eyelids slowly parting, revealing golden eyes. However, those eyes weren't what he usually saw when he watched the little prince inside the court- fiery and filled with determination. Those eyes he was seeing at the moment were cold and almost… lifeless.

As for Ryoma, he was sure he wasn't in his room. His room wasn't that big. Ryoma felt dizzy, confused about the situation.

"Echizen, are you awake?" Oshitari asked gently.

Ryoma looked at where the voice came from. The little prince was quite surprised when he saw the person.

"Oshitari…-san. Where am I? What happened?" Ryoma tried to sit up but Oshitari stopped him.

"Don't move rashly, I'm sure you still feel dizzy. You collapsed in the middle of our game. You are at my house, I brought you here since there's no one at your house to look after you." Oshitari explained.

"Ah… KARUPIN." Ryoma sat up hastily, but dizziness easily took over him. He held his head as he felt drained of what little strength he had left

"See? I've told you not to move rashly, right." Oshitari sighed and helped Ryoma lay back down. "Karupin is your cat, right?"

Ryoma just nodded looking anywhere but at the taller boy's face.

"Don't worry, he's here. I'm sure right now he's in Nee-san's bedroom." Oshitari just smirked, seeing how the genius freshman everyone admired for his cool personality seemed to lose his composure when it came to his beloved cat.

'_**Ahh… so he's not as arrogant as his appearance suggests.'**_

Hyoutei's tensai stood up and walked towards the porridge he had reheated a while ago, which was fortunately still warm. He handed it to the younger boy, who took it with a nod and quiet 'thanks'. As Ryoma started eating, Oshitari decided to ask the little boy about the problem that had made him curious all this evening.

"Echizen …" The older boy looked back to Ryoma. "Is there something bothering you?" Oshitari waited a few moments but got no reply. The little boy stopped eating, keeping his eyes downcast.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, since it's none of my business anyway. But you know, sometimes it is fine to share your problem with someone." Oshitari sighed. "Forget it. Just eat. The most important thing for you right now is to regain your strength."

Just then, the phone rang. "That's yours." Oshitari walked towards Ryoma's bag, which he also brought home. The older boy gave the phone to Ryoma.

"_Moshi moshi, Ryoma-san, are you okay?"_

"Nanako-san, I'm fine. Why did you call me?" Ryoma tried not to make his cousin worry.

"No, _you're not, Ryoma-san! Where are you? I called home but no one answered. I was worried so I called your phone but someone answered to call back later."_

"Ehm… I'm at Oshitari-san's house."

"_Now tell me, Ryoma-san, what happened?"_ Though she was speaking with a gentle voice, Nanako had always been soft-spoken. It wasn't hard for Ryoma to imagine the stern expression his older cousin must've had at the moment. He knew it was useless to cover it any longer. Ryoma figured it would be better to tell her the truth before she ordered him to give the phone to Oshitari.

"I fainted in the middle of our game. Oshitari-san brought me to his house, because no one was at home. I'm fine now, Nanako-san." Ryoma tried to assure Nanako that everything was fine already.

"_Ok. Now, can I talk to Oshitari-san?"_

Bingo, Ryoma almost wanted to kick himself for being right.

"But…!" Before Ryoma could reason out, he heard Nanako's voice grow stern on the other line.

_"Echizen Ryoma"_

Ryoma sighed.

"… Hai." Ryoma reluctantly gave the phone to Oshitari. "My cousin wants to talk to you."

"Oh… all right." Oshitari took the phone. "Good evening."

"_Thank you very much for your help, Oshitari-san. I'm glad Ryoma-san is not alone, he looked very depressed since yesterday."_

'_**Nee-san is right.'**_

"Don't mind it, Nanako-san."

"_Ano…I hate to impose on you, but may I ask for your help again?" _Nanako asked anxiously.

"Sure, may I know what it is?" Oshitari asked politely.

Ryoma, on the other hand, looked curiously at the older boy. Ryoma felt his cousin was planning something.

"_I wish I could go home as soon as possible but I can't. It looks like I have to stay here a little longer. Can you please take care of Ryoma-san until I come back?"_

"I see… Sure, I don't mind, Nanako-san."

"_And please tell Ryoma-san about it. And please… Please tell him to take care of himself, so that he doesn't trouble you so much."_

"Don't worry I'll tell him."

"_Oh, I must go now. Thank you for your help, Oshitari-san."_

"You're welcome." Oshitari pressed the 'off' button and put the phone on the table beside the porridge Ryoma had half-finished.

"What did my cousin say?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"She asked me to tell you she won't be back for a while longer."

'_**I'll have to tell Kaa-san as well. I'm sure he will force himself to go home rather than stay here if I told him. At least Kaa-san might do a better job convincing him to stay.'**_

"Echizen, you must eat some more. You won't get better soon if you eat so little." Hyotei's tensai said patiently.

Ryoma tried to eat the porridge even though he felt his stomach would refuse any more food. A few minutes later, Ryoma finally finished his food.

"Thank you." Ryoma said and gave the bowl back to Oshitari.

"Now, you must drink this medicine too." Oshitari gave the little boy the medicine, which he asked Siroshi to buy earlier.

"Ah." Ryoma drank the medicine. After Ryoma drank it, Oshitari helped him lay back down.

'_**He will share his problem when he's ready. It is useless to force him.'**_

A few minutes passed, Oshitari saw Ryoma fall asleep.

"Sleep well." "I think I should take a rest too." Oshitari wanted to stand up but was surprised to see the sleeping boy's hand was unconsciously holding on to his finger.

'_**Syuusuke, don't go!'**_

It's the second time Ryoma called the name of Seigaku's tensai.

"I have no other choice then." Hyoutei tensai just smiled but inside his heart he felt uncomfortable every time the younger boy called the other tensai's name.

'_**Is he so important to you?'**_

That night, Oshitari slept beside Ryoma. Even if sleeping on a chair wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep, Hyoutei's tensai decided to ignore it. The older boy just didn't want to wake Ryoma up.

---000---

"Kaa-san, aren't they cute together?" Oshitari's sister giggled, peeking from the partly opened door that neither of the sleeping boys noticed.

"I think you're right, Yuriko." Oshitari's mother just smiled.

Oshitari heard the conversation on his half-asleep state, he slowly opened his eyes and realized it was already morning. When he looked at where the voice was coming from, he saw his mother and his sister smiling not so innocently.

As soon as he realized the reason for their smile, which was none other than his hand on top of the younger boy's palm and his other hand on the boy's hair (albeit Ryoma already lost his hold on his finger), he stood up hurriedly and almost woke the sleeping boy up.

"Shhhh! Yuu-chan, be careful. Don't wake him up." His sister said in low voice, pressing her forefinger on her lips.

"Kaa-san, Nee-san it's not…" Oshitari didn't know what to say. He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"It is fine, Yuu-chan, don't be embarrassed." His sister just winked and looked at Ryoma's sleeping face again. "Honto ni, your boyfriend is so kawaii…" Her eyes sparkled.

"Nee-san..." Oshitari sighed, cheeks still tinged a bit red.

"His fever is gone but it's better for him to rest a bit more." Oshitari's mother checked Ryoma's forehead. "Do you have his school phone number, Yuushi? I'll call to tell his teacher."

"I know." Oshitari open his phone, searched Seigaku's phone number, wrote it down and gave it to his mother.

"Kaa-san, last night his cousin called. It appears that she won't be able to come back for a while, so she asked to me to take care of him."

"I'm sure you knew I will agree."

"Ah, but he won't. I hope Kaa-san can help me to convince him." Oshitari looked at Ryoma.

"Don't worry about it. Now, you must take a bath and have your breakfast. We will wait for you in the dining room."

"Arigato, Kaa-san." Oshitari nodded and left for the bath room.

"Kaa-san, I wonder what Yuu-chan will do to help this cute boy." Yuriko caressed Ryoma's cheek softly.

"We will see it when the time comes, Yuriko. Now, let's wait for Yuushi in the dining room."

They left Yuushi's bed room. Oshitari's mother called Seishun Gakuen to tell Ryoma's teacher that he will absent for the day.

---000---

After Oshitari finished taking a bath, he went downstairs. It took less than ten minutes to finish his breakfast.

"Kaa-san, Nee-san, I'll go first." Oshitari sat up and gave his mother kiss on her cheek.

"Ne ne, what about me, Yuu-chan?" His sister chased him and Oshtari gave her his kiss.

"Ne… Yuu-chan, to whom else will you give 'that kiss'?" His sister asked innocently.

Oshitari tried to hide his blushing face by swiftly leaving the dining room. No one, until now, could make him blush except his sister. His mother and sister just smiled seeing the way he had been behaving lately.

Hyotei's tensai got in his car and left. On his way to Hyotei, the tensai saw something that got his full attention. If Oshitari hadn't met Ryoma the other day and saw the little boy's 'secret' problem, what he saw now wouldn't have caught his attention at all. And even if it did, he wouldn't have given a damn.

'_**Hm, so they are together, Fuji and Tezuka.'**_ The picture of the other school's tensai holding hands with Seigaku's captain spoke volumes to Oshitari, and it was more than enough for him to put two and two together.

And if his conclusion was right, he couldn't possibly imagine how much pain the little prince was going through.

---000---

The morning practice at Seigaku was different from usual, it was quieter.

"Momo, where is Ochibi nya?" Kikumaru asked worriedly. "It's not fun without him around."

"I don't know, Kikumaru-senpai. When I passed by their house this morning, it looked like no one was home." Momoshiro answer with a puzzled expression.

"Nya, what's wrong with Ochibi?" Kikumaru put his index finger on his chin, his eyes wandering around. When he looked behind Momoshiro, he saw Oishi walking towards them.

"OISHI…" Seigaku acrobatic play style yelled.

"Eiji, Momo."

"Oishi, do you know why Ochibi is absent nya?" Kikumaru asked his best friend hurriedly.

"Ah, I heard from Ryuzaki-sensei. Echizen is sick…"

"NYA… Ochibi is sick??? We must visit him, I don't want him to die." Kikumaru said in a panic.

"Eiji…" Oishi calmed his best friend down. "He's not dying and we can't visit him." Oishi sighed.

"Eh, what's wrong, Oishi-senpai? He's our teammate, how can we not?" Momoshiro asked, confused.

"He is not at his home."

"Heh??? Where is Ochibi now nya?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei didn't tell me."

On the other hand, the prince of tennis' absence made someone more worried than everyone else. Even though the others felt relieved upon hearing that the baby of their team wasn't in any serious danger, Fuji Syuusuke still couldn't help but worry about the little boy. Seigaku tensai really wished that someday the little boy wouldn't avoid him anymore. Fuji heard Tezuka shout and it brought his focus back on the court.

"Twenty laps for warming up!"

Fuji started to run and when he passed Tezuka, Fuji gave his smile. No one saw it except one particular person.

"Ii… data." Seigaku's data man wrote what he saw on his green notebook.

* * *

**"Happy Birthday to our little Prince..."**

(Ehm... and... yippee... It's Christmas and New Year time...)

"**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year"** for you all… Wish you will have a wonderful Christmas and New Year time... and may all your wish come true... ;)

So...

What do you think about this chapter? Any suggestion?

What do you think will happen next?

Anyway review please…

I hope you have a nice read… have a nice time… and see you all on the next chapter.


	4. The New Day

Wuah…. So sorry for the late update (hides under the computer table), really sorry… Many things happen after I moved to this sucks dorm (sigh) and the connection kept acting so weird (xx;;;)

Thank you so much for your review… (heart)

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too and don't forget to give your love to Ishka-chan too ;) thanks to her for the beta reading.**

**Disclaimer : Well… I still don't own "Tennis No Oujisama" :P **

**Thank you for Craze Izumi for correcting the characterization on the previous chapters…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New day**

* * *

Afternoon practice at Hyoutei Gakuen was as hard as usual. Atobe in his Ore-sama mode ordered 40 laps warming up before he got his team to continue with the regulars' practice match. But for Oshitari, today was different. The tensai sat on the bench after finishing his laps.

"For today's practice matches, Shisido and Mukahi go to court C, Hiyoshi and Otori to court D, Kabaji and Jiroh to court B, then Ore-sama and Oshitari will be in court A." Atobe ordered his team.

Oshitari stood up after Atobe finished his command, walking to the court.

"Which one should we watch?" The non regulars whispered to each other.

"Atobe-buchou and Oshitari-senpai. Who will win?" A black haired boy whispered to his friend.

"Jiroh-senpai and Kabaji-senpai… I want to watch their match." A brown curled haired boy said.

"Look, Mukahi-senpai and Shishido-senpai's match is about to begin." They looked at court C.

"Court A, B and D too." They ran to watch the match they were interested in.

In court A…

"One set match, Oshitari to serve." The referee announced.

Oshitari stood at serve position and tried to concentrate before serving. Atobe returned Hyoutei tensai's serve easily. They hit rally before Atobe smashed the ball at an opening on left side.

"Love-15"

Oshitari returned to his serve position and got ready to serve.

"If you're not serious, you can't win against me." Atobe said, sternly before Oshitari served the ball.

"I won't let you win easily." Oshitari just smirked.

---000---

At Oshitari's residence, Ryoma woke up after a long sleep. When he opened his eyes, he knew that he was not in his room.

**'**_**Ah, right, I'm at Oshitari-san's house.'** _

Ryoma sat at the end of the bed, he looked at the door when he heard someone came in.

"Ah, you already woke up." Oshitari's mother approached the younger boy, smiling.

Ryoma just nodded.

"I'm Yuushi's mother. What's your name?" She sat beside Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma." He nodded.

"How do you feel, Ryoma-kun?" The woman asked softly.

"I feel much better now. Thank you Oshitari-san." Ryoma stood up and bowed. "Sorry for the bother. I think I should go home now."

"Why don't you stay until your comes family back? I'm sure your cousin will be worried about you if you were alone." She smiled to the younger boy.

"Nanako-san?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"Yes, she is." Oshitari's mother smiled sincerely.

"Thank you for your kindness, Oshitari-san, but I don't want to bother you again." Ryoma said politely.

"I'll be glad if you stay with us." She said softly.

Ryoma didn't know what to say, he just looked at the woman in front of him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She smiled. "Come, I'll take you to your room."

She helped Ryoma bring his bag and showed him the room. The room was beside Yuushi's **(1)**. Even the room wasn't too big but it was comfortable. The middle age woman put Ryoma's bag beside the bed.

"Do you want to take a shower or have your lunch first?" She asked softly like a mother who cares about her son.

"I'll have my shower first." Ryoma said.

"Oh, I'll bring you some clothes to wear." Yuushi's mother left the room.

Not long after, she back brought some clothes and gave it to Ryoma.

"I'm sure this one will suit you." She handed the clothes.

"Thank you, Oshitari-san." Ryoma took the clothes.

"I'll prepare for your lunch, enjoy yourself as if you're at your own home." She smiled and left the room.

After Yuushi's mother left, Ryoma went to the bathroom. It took several minutes for Ryoma to finish his bath. When he got back to his room, someone knocked on the door. When he opened it, it was Hyoutei prodigy's mother.

"It really suits you." She smiled. "Come, let's have lunch downstairs."

Ryoma nodded and followed her. The dinning room decoration was classical. In the middle of the room was a big long rectangle table. Ryoma sat on the chair which the servant pleased him to sit. Yuushi's mother sat in front of him. After they finished their lunch, Ryoma back to his room and Yuushi's mother went to visit her younger sister.

---000---

At Hyotei Gakuen, Yuushi's match against his captain ended, their score was six all. Atobe ended that afternoon match by ordered the first year to collect the balls. Yuushi went to the changing room and went home. When he reached the main gate, Siroshi was there waiting for him.

"Yuushi-bochama." He bowed then opened the door for Yuushi.

Yuushi got in the car. Along the way home, he recalled his match against Atobe earlier. Lost in his thoughts, Yuushi didn't realize that they were already at his house until Siroshi called him.

"Yuushi-bochama, we're already home." Siroshi opened the door.

"Ah." Yuushi got off from the car and walked through the main door.

The servants bowed when Yuushi entered the house. He planned to take a shower before doing something else. When almost reached his room, he saw the door beside his room was open so he decided to check it. Yuushi peeked from the half opened door.

"Meow…" Karupin ran to his owner.

"Karupin." Ryoma hugged his cat and smiled sincerely.

**'_That smile…' _**Yuushi also smiled without realizing it.

"Hi, I'm Yuriko, Yuushi's sister." Yuriko smiled to the younger boy.

"Echizen Ryoma. Thank you for taking care of Karupin, Yuriko-san." Ryoma bowed.

"I like him, he is so cute like you, Ryoma-kun." Her eyes sparkled. "And don't call me Yuriko-san, just call me Yuriko-Nee-chan, okay?" She smiled and winked to the younger boy.

"Hah? Ah." Ryoma couldn't say anything.

"Oh, that cloth… I always want to see someone cuter than Yuu-chan wearing that." Her eyes were more sparkling.

"Nee-chan…" Yuushi sighed. He looked at his right side when he heard someone come, it was her mother.

"Kaa-san."

"How was your day at school?" His mother smiled.

"Everything was fine." Yuushi smiled back, he looked inside the room again when he heard his sister say something about Karupin.

"Your father checked him earlier. He is fine now." She looked at where his son was looking at. "Why don't we come in?" Yuushi's mother entered the room, Yuushi followed her.

"Kaa-san." Yuriko greeted. "Yuu-chan." Yuriko smiled to her brother.

"How do you feel, Echizen?" Yuushi looked at the younger boy who was caressing Karupin's fur.

"I feel better. Thank you, Oshitari-san." Ryoma .

"If you need something just call one of us." Yuushi's mother smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Oshitari-san."

"Ne… Ryoma-kun, if you call both my mom and Yuu-chan Oshitari-san, we won't know who you're referring to." Yuriko smiled. "Why don't you call Yuu-chan's name?"

Before Ryoma could answer, one of the servants called Yuushi's mother and told her that someone was looking for her. Yuushi's mother excused herself to leave. Yuriko left the room too, because she had something to do before dinner time.

"I'll go back to my room." Yuushi said in lower voice, like saying to himself, and then he turned around.

"Oshitari-san." Ryoma called before Yuushi left the room.

"Hn." Yuushi looked at the younger boy.

"Ehn… Can I call you Oshitari-senpai instead of your first name?" Ryoma said, hesitant for a moment.

"It's fine." Yuushi nodded.

Yuushi left Ryoma's room, went back to his room, and took a shower. When he finished his bath, one of the servants told him that dinner was ready. By the time he entered the dinning room, he saw his mother, his sister, and Ryoma were already there. His mother told him that his father won't be able to have dinner with them because of an emergency. He took a sit next to Ryoma. After dinner, Yuushi excused himself and went back to his room to do his homework, while Yuriko asked Ryoma to stay.

---000---

Yuushi didn't take too long to finish his homework. He finished it before Yuriko entered his room. Yuriko walked to the window, then looked at something. Looking at his sister's behavior made Yuushi curious. He approached his sister and looked at where Yuriko was looking at.

"Yuu-chan, is he strong?" Yuriko asked, still looking at the certain younger boy's figure.

"Yes, he is. If not he won't be the next Seigaku's Pillar of Support." Yuushi was still looking at the younger pillar.

"That's not my question." Yuriko laughed a bit.

Yuushi looked at his sister, confused.

"There is something bothering him but he's keeping it all to himself. Is he strong enough to keep it?" Yuriko looked at her brother.

Yuushi said nothing, kept looking at the lone figure who sat on the garden bench.

"Ah, but he is not the kind who will share his problem easily." Yuushi said in lower voice.

"You're right." Yuriko walked to the door. "But Yuu-chan…" She stopped, looked at her brother. "He still needs someone." She smiled then left the room.

Yuushi looked at the closeed door then back at the younger boy's figure.

**'_He needs someone? Why doesn't one of his senpai-tachi take care of him? Can it be...'_**

Yuushi left his room.

---000---

Ryoma looked at the night sky. Looking at the full moon and clear night sky brought back the memories he shared with his ex-lover. Karupin looked at his owner, curiously, then he meowed to get Ryoma's attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Karupin, I promise it will be the last time you see me like this." The younger boy's smiled at his cat. "Sorry for making you worry."

Not far from where Ryoma was sitting, Yuushi watched the boy silently. While the prodigy was watching, Karupin felt someone else's presence, he looked at where the older boy stood.

"Karupin…" Ryoma called when Karupin suddenly jumped and run to his right.

Karupin stopped beside Yuushi's right leg and rubbed his cheek against Yuushi's.

"Oshitari-senpai." Ryoma looked at the taller boy. "Oh, Karupin said Thank you for saving me."

Karupin meowed, agreeing what his owner said.

"You understand what he's saying?" Yuushi looked at Ryoma then Karupin. He took the cat and walked to the younger boy. Yuushi sat beside Ryoma.

"Karupin and I have been together for long time, of course I know what he is saying." Ryoma let Karupin sit on his lap.

"Ah."

"Oshitari-senpai, about what you asked me the other day…" Ryoma hesitated, he didn't know if he should tell.

"It's okay." Yuushi looked at the younger boy. "You can share it when you're ready to. But it seemed you didn't tell anyone else, even him, right?" Yuushi looked at Karupin which sat comfortably on Ryoma's lap.

"Hn." Ryoma agreed with Yuushi's conclusion.

They didn't say anything after that. They just shared companionable silence until the clock in the room near where they were sitting rang for ten times.

"It's already late, you should take some rest." Yuushi broke the silence. "I'll take you to Seigaku tomorrow." Yuushi stood up.

"You don't have to, Oshitari-senpai. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Ryoma stood up too and started walking to the house.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but I already promised to Nanako-san that I will take care of you." Yuushi just smirked, looking at Ryoma's cockiness.

They didn't say anything again until they reached Ryoma's room.

"Sleep well." Yuushi broke the silence.

Ryoma just nodded then entered his room. Yuushi, on the other hand, waiting until the younger boy entered the room, and then he walked to his own room.

**'_Tomorrow will be a hard day for him.'_** Yuushi lay on his bed.

It was not too long until he had fallen asleep.

---000---

Yuushi opened his eyes, he heard the birds were singing and the sunlight illuminated his room. He looked at the clock beside his bed.

"It's time to get ready for school." He sat up and went to the bathroom.

After he finished his bath, he went downstairs. He saw his mother and Yuriko were there too.

"Breakfast will be ready in few minutes, Yuushi-bochama." A servant bowed to him.

Yuushi just nodded. He went to where his mother and sister were sitting.

"Good morning, Okaa-san, Nee-san." Yuushi sat down.

"Ohayo, Yuu-chan." Yuriko smiled.

"Good morning, Yuushi. How was your sleep?" His mother greeted and smiled to him.

"It was nice, Okaa-san."

One of the servants came, bringing a cup of tea for him.

"Eh, is Ryoma-kun still sleeping?" Yuriko sipped her tea after she mentioned the younger boy.

"It's almost time for school. Yuushi, can you wake him up?" His mother looked at him, smiling.

One of the servants came, bringing a cup of tea for him.

"Why me?" Yuushi asked, confused.

"I can wake him up, Yuushi." Yuriko chuckled.

Looking at Yuriko's expression, Yuushi didn't know what his sister was planning to do to the younger boy.

"Alright, I'll wake him." Yuushi stood, went to the younger boy's bedroom.

When the tensai entered the room, Ryoma was still sleeping and Karupin was still trying to wake his master up. Karupin stopped his action when he saw Yuushi entered the room. Yuushi sat beside the bed, at first he wanted to wake the boy but he canceled it. He saw dried tears on Ryoma's cheeks.

"You cried again last night, didn't you?" Yuushi caressed the boy's cheek.

**'_What the hell am I doing?'_** Yuushi quickly pulled his hand.

'_**This feeling again... It's warm.'**_

"Echizen, wake up." Yuushi called.

"Hn… five more minutes." Ryoma mumbled in his sleep.

**'_Not a morning person, ka?'_** Yuushi smiled.

"Oi, Echizen, wake up or you'll be late."

Hearing 'late' word, Ryoma opened his eyes.

"O…Ohayo, Oshitari-senpai. What time is it now?" Ryoma rubbed his sleepy eyes then sat up.

"You should prepare for school now or else you'll be late. We'll be waiting in the dining room." Yuushi stood up and left the room.

It was not too long for Ryoma to prepare for school and joined them for breakfast. After the younger boy and the prodigy finished their breakfast, they went to school.

---000---

Everything seemed fine on their way to Seigaku until Ryoma saw Fuji and his Buchou were holding hands. Ryoma quickly looked at the other side. Unbeknownst to him, Yuushi saw that scene too and the younger boy's reaction.

"Echizen, what time will your tennis club be over?" Yuushi asked.

"Around 3 O'clock. Why do you ask, Oshitari-senpai?" Ryoma looked at the older boy.

"My practice will be over around half past three. I'm afraid you should wait before I pick you up." Yuushi said casually.

"Che… you don't have to pick me up, Oshitari-senpai." Ryoma sighed.

"I know you can take care of yourself." The car stopped in front of Seigaku. "Anyway, just wait until I come to pick you up."

"Hai." Ryoma answered before get off.

"Siroshi, tomorrow, don't use the same way to get to Seigaku." Yuushi looked at Ryoma as the younger boy entered the school gate.

"Understand, Yuushi-bochama." Siroshi continued driving to his master school.

---000---

"Nya, Ochibi…" Kikumaru ran and hugged his kouhai. "I heard you were ill yesterday, how are you now?"

"Kik… Kikumaru-senpai, let me go." Ryoma tried to escape from his senpai hug.

"Eiji, Echizen still needs to rest." Oishi quickly helped the poor boy.

"Oh, you're right Oishi. Gomen, Ochibi."

"It's fine, Kikumaru-senpai. I'm fine now. Thank you, Oishi-senpai." Ryoma pulled his cap down and walked towards his classroom.

"Nya, Ochibi… wait…" Kikumaru ran. "Ochibi, Ryuzaki-sensei said that you're not at your home. Is that true?" Kikumaru put his forefinger on his chin.

"Ah." Ryoma replied and kept walking.

"Where are you staying now, Echizen?" Oishi hesitantly asked.

Before Ryoma could reply, the school bell saved him.

"See you at afternoon practice, senpai-tachi." Ryoma left for his classroom.

"Nya, Ochibi is so mean. He hasn't answered your question, Oishi." Kikumaru looked at the younger boy's back before Ryoma entered his class.

"It's fine, Eiji. The class will begin soon, let's go." Oishi just smiled.

---000---

Finally the morning lessons were over and the lunch time came. Ryoma laid under the tree at the school backyard. At first he was planning to take a nap at the roof, but he changed his mind after he saw who were there.

**'_Be happy with Buchou, Syuusuke.'_**

Not long, Ryoma heard the bell ring. He took his belongings and walked to his classroom.

Ryoma didn't know why that day time flew very fast, maybe it was because the last lesson is English. After school was over, he went to the changing room. When he entered, he saw the tensai was there.

"Good afternoon, Fuji-senpai." He smiled.

Fuji shocked, he saw the brightest smile from the younger boy.

"Good afternoon, Echizen." Fuji followed the younger boy's movement. "I heard that you were sick. How are you now?"

"I'm fine now." Ryoma changed into his uniform. "See you on the court, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma took his racket and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he saw his Buchou was about to open the door too.

"Good afternoon, Buchou."

"How are you, Echizen?" Tezuka asked. He was concerned about the one he chosen to be next Seigaku's pillar of support.

"Che, everyone keeps asking the same question. I'm fine. Thank you, Buchou." With that Ryoma left the room.

* * *

**(1)** I will use Yuushi instead of Oshitari from now, so that you know who I mention to.

* * *

I really hope you enjoy your reading ;) 

What do you think about this chapter?

What will happen to our little prince next?

Anyway… review please… and see you on the next chapter…


	5. Be There For You

So… finally the fifth chapter… sorry for the late update… (Deeply bow). I'll keep my best for this fic and my other fic. Thank you for everyone who read this fic…

**Disclaimer : Still not mine and never be mine.**

Thanks to _Craze Izumi-chan_ for beta-reading…

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Be There For You**

* * *

Ryoma walked to the front gate, his mind occupied with the conversation he had heard earlier between his captain and the prodigy.

--

"_Will you come to my house today?" Fuji said._

"_Hn." Tezuka answered simply. _

"_I'll cook for our dinner tonight." Fuji smiled. _

_Ryoma could guess from the voice even without seeing the older boy's face._

_--_

"Echizen." Yuushi called.

Hyoutei's tensai's voice brought him back to reality. He looked at the older boy.

"Good evening, Oshitari-senpai." He greeted, hesitated for a while. "Senpai, can we walk instead of riding your car?"

"Sure." The older boy didn't ask the reason. _'Something must have happened.' _He could judge from Ryoma's gaze.

After Siroshi left, they walked down the street.

'_Oshitari from Hyoutei.' _Seigaku's prodigy smiled. Fuji had been there since the beginning of Ryoma and Yuushi's conversation.

He felt relieve to know that there was someone to take care of Ryoma. The tensai looked at his back when heard someone's footsteps.

"Did something happen?" The buchou asked when saw the happy face from his lover.

"Is it obvious?" Fuji smiled.

"Ah."

"Sa... I'll tell you when it happens. Let's go."

--000--

Yuushi looked at the younger boy. The situation felt so awkward. They didn't say anything since they left Seigaku. While they were walking, Hyoutei's prodigy heard a growling sound coming from Ryoma.

"You haven't had lunch, right?" Yuushi noticed.

"I forgot." Ryoma simply said.

"Let's get some food." The older boy pulled Ryoma's hand.

"Eh? Is it your treat?" The tennis prince asked innocently.

"Okay, it's my treat." Yuushi sighed.

"Heh, I never thought Hyoutei no tensai can be this generous." Ryoma smirked.

"I don't know places around this area, so you have to lead the way." Hyoutei's most passionate guy looked around the area.

"I know one around here." The tennis prince led the way.

Yuushi on the other hand kept thinking about his sudden reaction earlier. It was so rare for him to concern about other people.

'_I promised to take care of him.'_ He assured himself again and again.

They walked for a few minutes before Ryoma stopped in front of small building.

"Ramen restaurant?" Hyoutei's prodigy read the banner.

"Oh. I forgot Hyoutei's boys hate to eat at this kind of restaurant." Ryoma looked at the older boy's shocked face. "Forget it." Ryoma sighed.

"No, it's fine. Let's go in." Yuushi opened the door.

After half an hour, they left the restaurant.

"The ramen tasted good. I never knew a small restaurant can make such a delicious ramen." Yuushi said.

"Che, not every expensive restaurant can make delicious food, Oshitari-senpai." Ryoma sighed. "There are many good restaurants around here."

"Show to me next time." Hyoutei's prodigy smirked.

"Sure, as long as it's your treat." The younger boy said casually.

"Well, it's fine as long as the food tastes good." He smiled without the younger boy noticed.

"That's your word, senpai. Don't regret it." Ryoma grinned.

"I will never take back my word. Where are we going now?" Yuushi looked his surrounding.

"I want to go home first, take some clothes." The younger boy kept silence for a while. "Senpai, have you ever fallen in love?" The tennis prince suddenly asked.

Hyoutei's prodigy frowned. "I have, once."

"Heh… what happened then?" Ryoma looked at the tensai, curious.

"Will you tell me your love story if I told you mine?" Yuushi challenged the tennis prince.

Ryoma didn't know how to answer. He kept silence.

"You don't have to if you're not ready." Hyoutei's prodigy patted the younger boy's shoulder then continued to walk. "I didn't have chance to confess my feeling. I was in a doubt and after I realized my feeling, he already with someone."

There was a silence.

"But I'm happy for him." Yuushi smiled.

"He must be really special to you." Ryoma stopped.

They were already at the tennis prince's house. Ryoma unlocked the key then walked in.

"The same as Fuji Syuusuke for you, right?" Hyoutei's prodigy said in low voice, like talked to himself.

"Is there anything I can help?" Yuushi put his belongings down.

"No, thank you. You can wait in the living room." The younger boy said then walked upstairs.

The older boy sat down. Minutes went by and still no sign from Ryoma. Yuushi looked at the clock on the TV.

"Already fifteen minutes. He is surely slow." He stood up, decided to check the younger boy.

"Echizen." Yuushi opened the half open door.

The prodigy saw the tennis prince was holding a frame. Ryoma shocked, quickly wiped away his wet cheeks then put down the frame.

"I almost finish packing my clothes." He put the last cloth in his bag.

Yuushi walked towards the younger boy then sat beside him. He saw the picture that the younger boy was holding before. It was the picture of the tennis prince and his ex boyfriend.

"It's alright to cry." Hyoutei's prodigy hugged Ryoma.

The older boy's action surprised Seigaku's next pillar of support.

"What do you mean? I'm not…" The little tennis prince tried to free.

"Find your happiness after you cried." Yuushi tighten his hug.

Ryoma gave in then cried silently on the older boy's shoulder. For the first time the tennis prince felt so safe and calm. Yuushi on the other hand felt hurt inside his heart. It made the older boy wanted to protect the tennis prince even more.

"You're not alone." The older boy whispered.

"Thank you, Oshitari-senpai. I'm fine now." Ryoma broke free from the hug.

"Is that all you want to bring?" Yuushi looked at the bag.

Ryoma nodded. He took his bag then stood up.

"Senpai, you should try to find your happiness too." The tennis prince smiled sincerely.

The prodigy's heart skipped a bit.

"Of course I will." The older boy smiled back.

--000--

Hyoutei's prodigy looked at outside the bus' window. They finally decided to take bus. At first the older boy planned to call Siroshi to pick them up but once again Ryoma made Yuushi changed his mind.

"_Ah, I forgot again. Hyoutei's tensai never used bus to go home." _

The older boy sighed. Whenever he was with the younger boy, he seemed different from his usual self.

"We're arriving at the last station." A female voice announced.

"Echizen, wake up." Yuushi shook Ryoma's shoulder.

They took another fifteen minutes walking to reach the tensai's house. When they arrived, it was dinner time. They had their dinner before went to their room. In his room, Yuushi finished his homework before went to bed. He was lying on his bed when suddenly he heard something noisy from outside. He decided to take a look.

Ryoma run in the hallway, tried to catch Karupin.

"Karupin, I said don't run." The younger boy shouted.

Yuushi saw Karupin, covering all with bubbles, jumped towards him.

"Karupin…" Ryoma approached the tensai. "I'm sorry, Oshitari-senpai."

"What happen?" He still held Karupin.

"I spilled Ponta on Karupin by accident. When I tried to wash him, he run away." The younger boy wanted to take his cat from the tensai's hand but Karupin stared to struggle.

"Let me help you wash him." Yuushi entered the tennis prince's room towards bathroom.

When they finished washing Karupin, they were already wet. The cat kept struggling during his bath time. They took fifteen minutes to dry Karupin's furs.

"There, you're good." Ryoma lifted his cat.

Karupin licked his master's face as his way to say thank you.

"It tickles." The younger boy laughed. "Thank you, Oshitari-senpai." Ryoma said between his laughing.

"You're welcome. You should change your clothes before you catch cold." Yuushi a bit frowned, looking at the smiling Ryoma in front of him. "It's already late, you should go to sleep."

"Oyasumi, Karupin." Hyoutei's prodigy patted Karupin's head.

"Meow." The cat licked the older boy's palm.

Yuushi left the room. After the genius back to his room, he changed his clothes then went to bed. He looked at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened since the day he brought Ryoma home. Since that day, his life had changed. He didn't know was good or bad. Lost in his thoughts, he entered his dream land.

--000--

From the next day Siroshi used different way to drive to Seigaku. At first Ryoma complained because the route they used was longer. But Yuushi assured that the younger boy wouldn't be late for school.

"Besides, you will be bored if you came to school too early." The older boy said simply.

"Che… then don't wake me up too early." Ryoma pouted.

"You will be late if I don't wake you up early." Yuushi smirked.

"Mada mada da ne, Oshitari-senpai."

--000--

It had become Hyoutei's prodigy's habit to fetch Ryoma from Seigaku. The same like the other days, today was Friday, due to some important reasons, his tennis practice was canceled. Atobe changed the schedule to the next day at 9 am. Here Yuushi was, outside Seigaku's tennis court. He was observing certain younger boy when some of Seigaku's regulars came.

"Oshitari-san. What are you doing here?" Oishi asked, politely.

"I want to pick Echizen." Hyoutei's tensai said, simply.

"Heh… Ochibi. Don't tell me that you and Ochibi…" Kikumaru shocked.

"Back to practice all of you." Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted.

"But… Sensei… he and Ochibi…" The acrobatic played pointed at Yuushi.

"Echizen is staying at Oshitari-kun house until his parents back. Is that what you want to know?" The old coach explained.

"Heh!?"

"Ii data." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Now back to practice." She ordered.

The regulars back to their practice session. Fuji who was observing Hyoutei's tensai's habit lately, decided to do something.

"There is something I want to talk with you." Seigaku's tensai said in cold voice.

Yuushi looked at the person, it was Fuji Syuusuke. The smiling tensai walked towards Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Sensei, I need to go to the bathroom." He left after the coach gave permission.

Hyoutei's prodigy followed Fuji. Seigaku's tensai stopped after they far enough from the court.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Fuji faced Hyoutei's prodigy.

"It's my responsibility, besides what I do have nothing to do with you. Why did you thank me?" Yuushi asked, calmly.

"I care about him." Fuji smiled.

"If you really care about him, you would never hurt him."

Hyoutei's prodigy's word surprised Fuji.

"Did he tell you?" The smiling tensai tilted his head.

"No. I don't know what happened between you, Tezuka and Echizen. Whatever happened, it's really hurt him." Yuushi said.

"I know. Apologize is not enough." Fuji said, sadly. "Oshitari, do you like Echizen?"

The smiling tensai's question made Hyoutei most troublesome guy lost in his words.

"You know, many people like or maybe in love with him." Fuji walked passing the tensai.

"What is your point?" Yuushi asked.

"If you like him, make he happy. If you don't, just stay away from him. I don't want him to get hurt anymore." Fuji said, serious.

"You still like him, don't you?" Seigaku's tensai words made Yuushi feel uneasy.

"I will always like him. He is like my precious little brother, just like Yuuta." The smiling genius left.

Hyoutei's most troublesome guy went back to tennis court. He observed Seigaku's practice for another twenty minutes until the tennis practice over. He waited the younger boy at the main gate.

"Ochibi… see you on monday." Kikumaru hugged Ryoma from back.

Yuushi looked at that scene and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"_You know, many people like or maybe in love with him."_ Seigaku's tensai's word replayed in his mind.

--000--

Yuushi and the tennis prince left the school.

"Where are we going today?" Yuushi asked.

"I want to buy Karupin's food. What about you, senpai?" Ryoma kept focus on the street.

"I need to buy some book for school's assignment reference. Do you know bookstore near here?" The older boy put out a piece of paper.

"Across this street." The tennis prince led the way.

They went in. Hyoutei's prodigy searched the books he need while Ryoma looked around, he stopped when saw a certain book on display.

--

"_What's wrong, Syuusuke?" Ryoma saw his boyfriend was looking at a certain book._

"_No… it's nothing." Fuji smiled._

"_Buchou like to read that book, he always brings one in his bag. You like it too, right?" The younger boy took the book. _

"_Ryoma, it's not like that." The tensai felt guilty._

"_It's fine, don't feel guilty about it." The tennis prince smiled sincerely._

"_Have you found the book you need?" Fuji looked at what his lover brought._

"_Ah." _

"_Let's go." The prodigy turned around._

_Without his lover noticed, Ryoma bought the book too. That afternoon, he gave the book to his lover before they parted way._

"_I read this book once. It's a great book. Keep reading it, Syuusuke or you'll miss the most interesting part." The tennis prince smiled then walked to the opposite side._

"_Ryoma…" The tensai couldn't find a word to say. Thank you was not enough for his lover understanding._

_--_

"Ne… Mitsu, there is new sequel from…"

Ryoma quickly left that place when heard the familiar voice. He still couldn't face his captain and ex boyfriend. It was true that the tennis prince was happy for both of them but still the scar in his heart wouldn't heal easily.

The tennis prince saw Yuushi was reading a book. He approached the tensai.

"Found something you need, senpai?" He looked at the basket on the floor.

"Wow… that many for reference?" Ryoma took one of the books.

"You sure like reading." The younger boy put back the book.

"Yea, just to kill my time." Yuushi put back the book he read. "You don't want to buy something to read?"

"Nah, there's nothing interesting." Ryoma looked at the books in front of him.

"Let's go." Yuushi took the basket then turned around.

The younger boy looked at the cashier. He saw Fuji and Tezuka queued to pay. Hyoutei's tensai saw the familiar figures too.

"You want to go to another section?" Yuushi looked at the younger boy.

"I think I'll buy tennis magazine." Ryoma walked towards magazine section.

They waited until Fuji and Tezuka left.

--000--

After they left the bookstore, Yuushi and Ryoma went to the pet store before went home. On their way home, tennis prince asked Hyoutei's prodigy to company him to the park.

"Senpai, did you avoid the person you loved after you knew he was with someone else?" Tennis prince faced the prodigy.

"I used to." Hyoutei's tensai admitted. "Time would heal the scar in my heart. That was what I believe."

"I'm not his happiness." Ryoma said out of blue.

"He is not your happiness too but you will find the right one for sure." Yuushi patted Ryoma's shoulder.

They walked to the bus station, took the usual route. All the way home, Ryoma didn't say anything. His mind was wandering to certain memory.

"_**Ryoma… just as you are not his, Syuusuke is not your happiness too. He is sincerely worried about you. But he is not the only one."**_

"Oshitari-senpai." The younger boy called, still looked outside the window. "Thank you." He turned his gaze to the older boy.

"You can find me if you need someone to talk to." Yuushi smiled sincerely.

* * *

I hope you enjoy your reading… :)

See you on the next chapter…


End file.
